Drawn to love
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night Bella decides to draw two figures in her notepad. When she awakes in the morning she finds that those two drawings have turned real. One is in love with her and the other is a danger. What will happen when she falls in love with one with the messy bronze hair and is in danger with the one with the dark blonde hair? Will her hero be able to save her? All Human, no vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Drawn to Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Note: This isnt an actual fanfic. Its a story that I wrote that I thought to put up here. All I did was change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

Bella sat with her best friend Angela at lunch time talking about the people around them.

"Did you hear that Jessica Stanley has a boyfriend now?" Angela said.

"No way." Bella replied. "Really? Jessica has a boyfriend?"

Angela nodded.

"Who?"

"Mike Newton."

Bella looked down and sighed. 'It seems like everyone is getting a boyfriend but me.'

She looked at Angela again and said. "How's Eric?"

Angela smiled. "He's great. He's so kind towards other people."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm so jealous of you Angela."

Angela just laughed. "Don't worry you'll find someone."

Later Bella laid across her bed.

She had a pen and a notepad beside her.

She loved to draw when she had free time.

'I shouldn't be this mopey. I'll get a boyfriend some day.' She sighed. 'Yeah when I'm old and ugly.' Bella looked at her notepad. 'I could always draw one. It sounds ridiculous but I'm going to do it.'

She picked up her notepad and her pen and started drawing.

'I should make him heroish.' She thought as she drew.

She drew a tall teenage boy with short messy bronze hair and a sword in his hand.

She blushed as she looked at the drawing. 'I'll name him Edward.'

Something at the back of her mind was nagging her to draw another picture.

So she did.

She drew a tall blonde haired teenage boy with a slight grin on his face that made Bella shiver.

"I'll name him James."

As Bella went to sleep that night a thunderstorm appeared out of the blue.

Bella had her drawings next to her as she slept.

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit her window putting a small hole in it.

The lightning bolt hit the two drawings and a second later the drawings suddenly came to life.

Edward and James stood on either side of Bella.

Edward smiled gently and bent down and touched Bella's hair.

"Beautiful." He said. "My princess."

James rolled his eyes and turned to walk towards the window.

"Where are you going James?" Edward asked.

James turned back to Edward and stared down at Bella.

Edward grabbed the hilt of his sword.

James smiled and walked over to Bella to stroke her face.

He chuckled. "Relax Edward. I'm not going to hurt her."

He turned to head back towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To check out this city." James replied. "You coming?"

Edward shook his head.

James laughed. "Of course not. You'll rather stay by her side then go exploring."

He opened the window and before he could jump out Edward rushed over and grabbed his wrist and turned James around to face him.

"I'm warning you now James. Don't cause trouble."

James smiled. "Of course not. Why would I course trouble. Why I'm offended brother." He said as he turned and jumped out.

Edward sighed and went to sit on a chair in the corner of the room.

He watched Bella sleep. 'My beautiful princess.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella woke in the morning.

The first thing that she noticed was that her window had a small hole in it.

Then she noticed that her drawings were smeared black.

'What happened?'

"Good morning." Someone said.

Bella turned to see someone sitting on a chair in the corner of her room.

Bella gasped as she recognised who it was. "Edward?"

He smiled. "Yep."

"But how?"

"Last night lightning hit your notepad." He explained. "That brought us to life."

Bella nodded. "But what happened to James."

Edward sighed. "He ran off as soon as he got the chance."

"So why are you here?"

"To stay with you of course." Edward said smiling. "I am your protector and you are my creator. I must protect you from danger."

Bella looked down at her notepad. "You mean that I can create things just by drawing them."

Edward shook his head. "No all the time. James and I came to life simply by chance."

Bella nodded. "I should get to school."

Edward smiled. "I'm coming with you."

As they got to school Bella caught sight of Angela running towards her.

"Hey Bella how was your weekend?"

"Pleasant." Bella replied.

Angela noticed Edward for the first time.

She smiled slightly. "And who is this?"

"My name is Edward." He took her hand and kissed it.

Angela had a shocked expression come over her face as he kissed her hand. "Angela."

Edward smiled. "It's nice to meet you Angela."

She blushed. "Ah sure." She turned and walked away in a daze.

Bella giggled.

"Hello brother." Said a voice.

Bella and Edward turned to see Edward standing behind them.

"James what are you doing here?" Edward asked as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

James rolled his eyes. "Relax brother. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm simply here to learn about this world." He turned and smiled at Bella. "Hello Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. Awake of course." He turned and walked into the school building.

"I might have made him a bit too creepy." Bella muttered.

Edward sighed as he let go of his hilt and grabbed Bella's hand. "That's just the way he is unfortunately. We can't change who he is. Shall we."

Later that night….

"Do you think that you can create a watch for me that will let me know James's every move?" Edward asked. "I have a feeling that his planning something."  
Bella nodded.

She brought out her notepad and her pen and started drawing straight away.

As soon as she finished a blue watch appeared on Edward's wrist.

Edward smiled at her. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Bella fell asleep she had a dream.

She dreamt that she was in a room with Edward and James.

They had their swords in their hands and were fighting each other.

"Stop fighting!" Bella screamed.

Edward stopped and turned. "But I have to protect you from him. I'll do anything to protect you as I won't see you get hurt."

While he was distracted James stabbed Edward in the back.

Edward gasped and dropped to the ground.

James laughed and turned to Bella. "And now it's your turn."

Bella screamed as she woke.

Edward was beside her at that same second.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Bella nodded and hugged him. "Bad dream that's all."

"Tell me about it."

Bella gulped and told Edward about her dream.

Edward put his hand to his chin as he said. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe my dream was real." Bella replied. "Maybe it's telling me the future. I don't want to lose you."

Edward smiled. "I don't want to lose you either. Go back to sleep."

As Alexis laid back down Edward started stroking her head.

"I love you my princess." He said.

"I'm sorry I can't say that yet."

Edward smiled slightly. "It's fine. Go to sleep."

Edward continued to stroke her until she closed her eyes. "Dream sweet dreams."

Edward and Bella went to school the next day holding hands.

Angela saw them and smirked at Bella.

Bella gasped.

Standing beside Angela was James.

She turned to Edward. "We have to get away from her. He's too dangerous to be around Angela."

Edward nodded in agreement.

As they approached them Edward turned to James. "Get away from her James."

"Chill brother were just talking." James replied.

"Yeah." Angela said as she frowned. "Don't be so rude."

James laughed. "It's ok Angela." He turned to Edward and Bella. "Alright I'll get away from her. Is that what you want Edward."

Edward nodded.

James shrugged. "Whatever." He said as he walked off.

As he walked off Angela said. "Wait James don't go." She turned back to Edward and Bella. "What's your problem?"

"He's dangerous." Bella replied.

Angela shook her head. "No he isn't. He's my friend unlike you." She turned and stormed off after James.

Bella sighed. "Come on let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"After what happened today with Angela I have no doubt that she and I are friends anymore." Bella said later in her bedroom.

"Don't worry." Edward said. "It's not your fault. Angela just doesn't understand what his really like."

"Yeah I guess not."

Edward stroked her head as Bella fell asleep.

Suddenly he noticed the window slowly sliding open.

James climbed through the opened window.

Edward grabbed his sword and held it in front of him.

"What are you doing here James?"

"Relax brother." James replied. "I'm not here to hurt her. You shouldn't be so stiff all the time."

James crouched down next to Bella and stroked her hair.

He turned to Edward and smiled. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

Edward frowned at him. "Go. Now."

James shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy brother. Does this make you happy brother?"

Edward nodded.

As he climbed out the window Edward put his sword away and walked over to the window and closed it.

Bella ran over to the fallen Edward. "Edward don't die. You can't leave me."

She heard someone laugh.

Bella looked up to see James standing before her.

"And now it's your turn."

Bella picked the sword up as she stood.

Bella screamed as she woke.

Edward came from the window to her side at once.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bella replied as she looked to the window. "Why were you by the window?"

Edward sighed. "James came in."

Bella gasped. "He did."

Edward nodded. "Yes but It's fine. He's gone now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward and Bella went to school the next day.

"I just need to talk to a teacher." Edward said. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Bella nodded. "Go."

As she watched Edward talk to Mr Browner she didn't hear James talk suddenly beside her.

"He really does love you doesn't he." He said. "He never leaves your side. This must be hard for him to be so far away from you."

Bella jumped in surprise.

James laughed. "Sorry."

Bella ignored him and continued to watch Edward.

"Don't move or call out to him." James whispered in her ear suddenly.

"What?"

Without warning James grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

She didn't have time to scream as he then dragged her away with him.

Edward's watch started beeping dramatically.

He looked from Mr Browner to the watch. "Thank you."

As Mr Browner left Edward looked around for Bella.

He couldn't see her anywhere.

Edward looked at his watch again.

He frowned.

There were two figures blinking madly on it.

He gasped a second later. "He's got Bella!"

James dragged Bella into a large room and threw her to the ground.

She looked up at him. "Why are you doing this? Edward is coming to stop you."

James laughed. "My dear sweet Bella. That is what I hope will happen. Edward always gets what he wants but what do I get? Nothing. It's time that changes. I want to change all that when he comes."

"James." came a voice.

James turned to see Edward standing in the doorway with his sword in his hands.

"Edward." Bella called.

James smiled. "You kept us waiting my dear brother."

"Let her go James." Bella said.

James took out her sword as he said. "If you want her fight me to protect her. Whoever wins gets the girl."

Bella brought out her notepad from her bag.

She flipped through it until it came across James's picture.

'Maybe I can destroy him.'

She teared out James's drawing and started ripping it.

James turned as Bella ripped the drawing to pieces.

He smiled at her. "You really think that you can destroy me by ripping my drawing to pieces." He laughed. "My dear Bella you have much to learn." He knocked the notepad and her bag away from her.

Bella stared wide eyed at him with horror. "I can't destroy you."

James shook his head and smiled coldly at her. "No."

"But I'm the one that created you."

"Don't you see that doesn't matter anymore?" James replied.

James turned from the quivering Bella back to Edward. "Shall we fight brother?"

Edward nodded then they started fighting.

Bella watched Edward and James fight. 'I must put a stop this. I could interfere but I would properly only end up getting hurt.' She shook her head. 'I must stop this.'

Bella stood. "Stop fighting!"

Edward and James both stopped and turned to Bella.

"But my princess." Edward said. "I must protect you at all costs from him."

While he was distracted James plunged the sword into Edward's back.

Edward gasped out in pain and dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"No!" Bella screamed.

Bella ran to Edward and fell to her knees beside him.

She was pleased to see that he was still breathing but the wound looked serious.

She started crying.

Suddenly she heard a laugh.

Bella looked up to see James smiling down at her. "And now it's your turn."

"But you won." Bella said. "I'm yours to have."

James's smile grew wider. "I don't care that I've won. I don't care about you at all."

Bella grabbed Edward's sword and stood.

James laughed again when he saw her grabbing the sword. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

"I made you." Bella said shakily. "And I can destroy you."

James walked slowly towards her and Bella took a few steps back.

Suddenly James gasped in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's face appeared from behind James's shoulder.

He was holding a dagger in one hand and had used that dagger to stab James.

Bella smiled with relief when she saw him.

James turned and frowned. "I thought I killed you already."

Edward smirked. "No. Now get away from Bella."

Bella could see blood dripping down James's back as he turned.

James turned back to Edward and said. "I will kill you properly this time and go after your little girlfriend next."

"Bella throw me my sword." Edward yelled.

Bella nodded and threw the sword over to him.

"Here." Edward said as he threw Bella his dagger.

As Bella caught it James and Edward immediately started fighting.

"Bella say the words." Edward shouted.

"What words?"

"She doesn't know them brother." James said. "And she will never figure it out."

"Know what?" Bella asked.

"The words to destroy James." Edward replied. "Think Bella. I know you can do this."

Bella thought of the words that needed to be said. "James as your creator I destroy you."

Nothing happened.

James laughed. "See she'll never figure it out."

Bella thought again.

As she did she looked down towards the ground.

There were pieces of the drawing she had ripped up earlier.

There was a large piece showing his head and the upper half of his chest.

Bella gasped as an idea formed in her head.

She grabbed the piece of paper in her hand and her dagger in the other.

She then yelled. "James as your creator I destroy you."

She then plunged the dagger through his chest.

James gasped and turned to stare at Bella with wide eyes.

He dropped his sword as he said. "What have you done?" He dropped to the ground.

Edward kneeled down and checked his pulse. "He's gone." He said as James's body disappeared.

He looked up and smiled at Bella. "It's over."

Bella nodded. "Finally."

She was just about to walk over to him when he gasped and dropped to the ground.

"Edward." She cried as she ran over to him.

Bella looked at his wound on his back.

She gasped and turned him around so that he was on his back.

He's eyes were closed.

"Edward don't die!" she yelled as she hugged him. "Please don't die!" She started crying. "I love you Edward."

As she cried her tears fell onto his face.

A second later Edward grunted and opened his to stare at Bella.

He smiled. "I love you too."

"How?" Edward asked.

"Your tears healed me." Edward explained. "Come we should get out of here."

Bella nodded and grabbed her notepad and bag.

She held hands with Edward as they walked out.

Bella smiled. 'My hero. And I will always love him for that.'

The next day Bella and Edward went to school holding hands.

Bella saw Angela running up to her smiling.

"Hey love birds how are ya."

"So you're talking to me again?" Bella replied.

Angela nodded. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I don't know what came over me."

Bella put her hand on Angela's shoulder and smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad were friends again."

Angela nodded. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella ran.

She didn't know what she was running away from but she continued to run neither the less.

She looked back to see something moving in the shadows.

'Where's Edward.' She thought. 'I need him here with me. Where could he be?'

She soon came to a dead end.

Bella took a deep breath and turned to face her pursuer.

Someone laughed and slowly walked out the shadows.

Bella gasped. "James."

He chuckled as he took out his sword.

"You really didn't think that I could stay away forever did you?" he said.

He walked over to her and plunged the sword through her stomach. "Now die."

Bella cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

James stood over her and stabbed through her chest and laughed.

Bella gasped as she woke.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked next to her. "You've been tossing and turning all night."

Bella nodded. "Just a bad dream that's all." She said as she kissed him.

He sighed. "It was James again wasn't it?"

Bella nodded. "It started out hazy but my dreams are getting clearer now. My visions are coming to me clearer now. What if it's telling me the future like last time?"

"Only time will tell."

A few days after James was destroyed Bella developed the ability to see into the future.

The next day Bella went to school with Edward.

Bella suddenly had a vision when she and Edward were having lunch.

She gasped when it ended.

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"James is going to return soon." Bella replied.

Edward gasped. "How is that possible? You stabbed his drawing. How can he return after that? You even destroyed his drawing by putting it in fire afterwards."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that his returning soon and his going to come after us for his revenge."

"Alright then were going to have to watch our backs." Edward said.

Bella nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night while Bella was sleeping Edward was sitting on a chair beside her with his sword out.

Suddenly the window slid open and James stepped in.

Edward stood and put his sword in front of him.

"Surprised to see me alive are you Edward?" James said.

"What are you doing here James?" Edward said. "How did you come back after Bella destroyed you?"

James chuckled. "I can never be destroyed Edward." He said as he looked down at Bella.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Edward said. "You'll regret it if you do."

James smiled and walked over to Bella's side and stroked her head. "Don't worry I'm not planning to hurt her just yet. I want to wait for the right moment to strike for my revenge has to be sweet."

Edward glared at him. "Get out."

James smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you want dear brother." He said as he moved to the window and climbed out.

Edward slammed the window down causing Bella to jump awake.

"What happened?"

Edward sighed. "Bad news. James is back."

Bella gasped. "He is."

Edward nodded. "I'm going to protect you with my life for now on."

"Don't you think I can look after myself?" Bella asked stubbornly.

Edward nodded. "I know you can protect yourself but I was only made to protect you from James. I am your protector my love please don't forget that."

Bella smiled. "How could I ever forget that when I'm the one that made you in the first place."

"And for that I thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After school the next day Bella turned to Edward. "Edward like it or not you're going to have to leave my side sometime."

Edward sighed. "Your right. You're always right. If you want to you can go home alone."

Bella smiled. "Don't worry so much. Somehow you always know when I'm in trouble. You're going to be right behind me." She kissed him. "I love you." She said before she walked away.

Bella walked down the street towards her home.

She felt uneasy as she walked down the street.

'It's properly because I don't have Edward by my side.' She thought. 'I'm just not used to him not being close to me.'

She ran to her house and slammed the door behind her.

'I wonder if Edward is home yet.' She thought.

"Hello Edward are you there?" Bella called out.

Suddenly she heard a dark laugh coming from the shadows.

A second later James stepped out from the shadows.

"No but I am."

Bella gasped. "James."

She turned to run out the door but James was too fast for her.

He grabbed her and held onto her.

He chuckled. "You'll be good bait for Edward. Once I kill him I can do whatever I want with you." He said as before he knocked her out.

He put Bella on her on a chair and tied her arms, legs and torso.

He put something over her mouth to cover it up.

Edward burst into the door and his eyes went wide when he saw Bella tied up with James next to her.

"Let her go James." Edward said as he pulled out his sword.

"Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you." James said as he pulled out a knife and put it to her neck. "If you move then she'll die. You don't want that to happen now do you Edward?"

Bella woke a second later.

She gasped when she noticed the knife near her neck and looked to Edward with wide eyes.

"Drop your sword Edward or your girlfriend gets it." James said as he smiled.

Bella shook his head at Edward.

Edward sighed and dropped his sword to the ground.

James grinned. "That's a good boy."

Edward took a step forward but James put his knife closer to Bella's neck. "I wouldn't if I were you." James said. "I'm getting close to cutting her neck."

"James why are you doing this?" Edward asked.

"Revenge." He said as he chuckled. "That is why I am doing this."

Bella suddenly made eye movements with her eyes.

Her eyes moved to the chair, then to him then to the ground and repeated.

Edward understood what that meant.

'You make the first move and I'll rock this chair out the way.'

Edward nodded and jumped onto James as Bella rocked her chair and it landed on its side on the ground.

James dropped the knife when Edward landed on top of him.

Edward quickly grabbed the knife and cut Bella free.

"Go and get away from here." Edward said as he freed her.

Bella shook her head. "No I'm staying here with you."

James jumped up and grabbed the knife and ran to Bella and Edward.

Bella saw him coming and screamed.

She ran in front of Edward as James stabbed her in the stomach.

Edward gasped as Bella fell to the ground.

James chuckled as Edward kneeled down next to her.

He held her head in his arms.

He looked at her wound and stared at her face when he saw how serious the wound looked.

Bella smiled at him. "It's alright."

Edward shook his head. "No I'm going to save you."

"Edward you already have." Bella said as she closed her eyes.

Edward gasped as he checked her pulse. "No!"

James chuckled and Edward raised his head.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to her!" he said as he grabbed his sword.

James grinned as he pulled out his sword.

Suddenly something appeared beside Edward.

It was Bella as a ghost.

Edward gasped when he saw her.

"Edward I haven't got time before I disappear." Bella said. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"If you use your sword to stab James through the heart then you can defeat him." Bella explained. "I'll help you distract him but I won't be able to hold for much longer."

Edward nodded as he turned to face James.

Bella blocked James from Edward.

"Get away from me." James yelled as he swung the sword towards Bella.

It went straight through her.

Bella smiled at him. "Now Edward." She said as she disappeared.

Edward ran to James and stabbed him through the heart.

James gasped in pain and looked down.

A second later he vanished into thin air.

Edward gasped as he dropped the sword to the ground and ran over to Bella.

He leaned down. "Please." He whispered. "Make this work."

He kissed her on the lips.

Nothing happened when he lifted his head.

He began to cry. "No you can't leave me."

He said as he hugged her.

A second later he heard a grunt.

"I'm not going anywhere." Came a small voice.

Edward gasped and looked down at Bella.

She was smiling at him.

He hugged her. "I knew that would work."

"I love you Edward."

He kissed her. "As do I."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward sat next to Bella on her bed and watched her sleep.

She had been tossing and turning all night.

'I wonder if she's having a nightmare.' He thought as he sighed. 'She's been like this since we defeated James a week ago.' He closed his eyes. 'Too bad that I can't protect her in her dreams.' He gasped and his eyes flew open. 'What if there was a way to enter her dreams. If I figure out how to do that then maybe I can protect her more.'

Bella woke suddenly and bolted up right.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Bella nodded as she turned to face him. "Just the same dream over and over again. It's getting really annoying because I have no idea what it means."

"I've got an idea." Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I can always enter your dreams and protect you there." Edward explained.

Bella nodded. "How will you enter my dreams though? Do you have any ideas on how you are able to do that?

Edward shrugged. "I was thinking that you could give me the power to do that."

"How?"

"By opening your mind towards me when you sleep." Edward explained.

"My mind is always open when I sleep." Bella replied.

Edward nodded. "Good then I'll enter your dreams tomorrow night."

"Ok."

The next night Bella laid down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward nodded. "Go to sleep and I'll enter your dreams soon enough."

Bella nodded as she closed her eyes.

After five minutes Edward took a deep breath before entering her mind.

Edward opened his eyes to see that he was at school.

Only the school was burning and everyone was running and screaming away in terror.

'No one can see me here.' He thought. 'I'm only a visitor.'

Suddenly he heard someone laughing behind his back.

Edward turned to see James standing behind him.

Edward gasped and pulled out his sword to defend himself.

"James are you real or just a figment of Bella's imagination?" Edward asked.

James smiled. "Oh I'm real alright."

"So you're the one that's been giving Bella these nightmares."

James nodded. "Yes I'm attacking her from her nightmares now." He said as he laughed.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Isn't it simple Edward? Revenge. I want revenge against Bella so I'm attacking her in her dreams now." He smiled. "Speaking of which where is your darling Bella?"

He gasped and looked around for her.

It was then that he heard an ear piercing scream coming from the blazing school gym.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran for the gym.

Edward ran into the gym.

"Bella where are you?" Edward called out.

"Edward are you alright?" Bella said. "Don't worry were going to get away from this place."

Edward frowned in confusion. 'What? That can't be right.'

He found Bella next to what looked like his dream self.

He and Bella had burns all over their bodies.

She had Dream Edward in her arms.

"Edward please forgive me." Dream Edward said.

Bella stroked his head as she smiled. "There's nothing to forgive Edward. I was stupid to think that I could save everyone in time. I should have listened to you. If I listened to you then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Edward walked up beside him.

He chuckled. "Wonderful isn't it. They can't hear or see us."

"Come on we need to get away from this place before this place collapses." Bella said.

Dream Edward shook his head. "No you have to leave me here Bella."

Bella looked down at his legs and gasped when she noticed that they were stuck under large rocks.

"You have to leave me here." Edward said. "I won't be able to get free in time."

Bella shook her head and her eyes started to swell up. "No I can't leave you here. I love you and I'm not going to leave your side. I love you."

"I love you as well Bella." Edward said as he sighed and looked down towards the ground. "Then shall be the end for us."

Bella nodded. "Together until the very end." She said as she kissed him.

Then like that the dream ended and Edward found himself back in Bella's room.

Bella woke five seconds later.

She gasped as she rubbed her eyes. "What…. what happened?"

Edward sighed. "James is back yet again and is attacking you from your dreams. I saw the whole dream take place."

"How come I didn't see you?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think that I wanted to be seen or maybe you were too into the dream to see me. Or maybe it was James's doing."

"How do we stop James before this gets too far?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry." Edward said. "I'll figure out how to stop him."

Bella smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

Edward smiled and kissed her back. "As do I. We'll figure this out."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next night Edward entered her dreams once again.

He found that once again he was at school but this time it was different.

The school wasn't on fire this time but tumbling away.

Everything was grey and tumbling over all around him.

Edward heard a familiar laugh and turned to see James.

"Hello again brother." He said.

"Where's Bella."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's looking for your Dream self again."

It was then that he saw Bella running towards something.

Edward followed her towards the Dream Edward.

She ran into his arms.

"I think I know where James is." Bella said to the Dream Edward.

"Tell me where he is." Dream Edward said. "We need to stop him from taking over the world."

James laughed. "Oh if only, if only."

Bella nodded. "Follow me."

Dream Edward nodded as he followed her to the gym.

Edward and James followed them to the gym.

They found Dream Edward and Bella standing in front of Dream James.

"Your reign of terror ends now James." Dream Edward said as he pulled out his sword.

Bella found a metal pole next to her feet and grabbed it to defend herself.

Dream James laughed. "Is that so? And what can you do to stop me."

Bella grinned. "You've seem to have forgotten that I've got the powers that you've given me when you held me hostage the last time you tried to kill Edward. That was very stupid of you to do that. I expected more from you James." She tsked him. "I must say that I'm very disappointed in you."

Dream James frowned as he ignored that last comment. "I have forgotten about that." He said as he smiled. "But no matter. I will defeat you even if you do have powers now."

Suddenly the surroundings went hazily and the figures froze.

It went back to normal after that.

James chuckled. "She's trying to wake up but I of course won't let her. I have control of her mind and I can choose when she can wake up and when she can't."

Edward noticed Bella looked around with a worried expression on her face.

"Why isn't this dream ending?"

Dream Edward turned to her and frowned. "What are you talking about? This is real Bella. This isn't a dream now come on. We need to defeat James before he takes over the world."

Bella shook her head. "No I want to wake up. This isn't real."

"Bella!" Edward called out. "I'm over here Bella. Listen to my voice."

"That won't do anything brother." James replied. "I control her mind."

Bella turned to Edward and smiled. "Edward!"

She ran over to him and hugged him. "I can see you now."

Edward nodded. "Yes because I let you see me."

Bella turned to James and frowned. "James."

James chuckled. "Hello my dear sweet Bella."

Alexis put the metal pole that she was holding in front of her.

"We will defeat you."

James laughed. "Have you forgotten Bella? I control your mind. I can make it do anything."

Suddenly Bella was on the ground screaming in pain.

Edward gasped and kneeled down next to her. "Let her go."

James shook his head. "No this is too much fun." He said as Bella screamed louder.

"Make it stop!" she screamed. "It hurts so much!"

Suddenly Dream Edward stood beside Edward.

Edward turned to him.

He had noticed that the Dream James had disappeared.

He was glaring at James before turning to Edward.

"We can defeat him if we work together." He said. "We both want to save Bella."

Edward nodded. "Yes let's work together to defeat him."

James smiled. "You seem to have forgotten. I control this world." He said as Bella appeared in his arms.

He held a knife in his hands.

Dream Edward gasped.

"Don't worry." Edward said as he looked down at Bella. "That one isn't real."

James turned to the Bella in his arms and stabbed her with the knife.

The Bella that was in his arms screamed in pain.

"I think she's real enough." He said as the Bella fell to the ground beside the real Bella and disappeared.

"Edward please hurry and defeat him." Bella said.

Edward nodded. "Don't worry Bella. We will."

A second later Bella was tied against a stump.

Then Dream Edward, James and Edward began to fight.

'I need to help them.' Edward thought. 'This is my mind and I can do anything here. I have to think. I can't let James win.'

She gasped as she had an idea.

She closed her eyes and imagined Edward in shining armour.

A second later Edward was wearing it.

'Not my smartest idea but it will do.' She thought.

Edward smiled at Bella. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Bella said.

'I need to think how to defeat him.' Bella thought.

She remembered when she first destroyed him.

She remembered when she stabbed the paper that destroyed James.

'Will that work a second time?' she thought. 'I should at least try.'

"James as your creator a destroy you!" Bella yelled.

James turned to her and laughed. "I'm sorry Bella but that won't work a second time."

Bella smiled as torn pieces of paper and a knife appeared in thin air.

James noticed that the drawings were of him and his eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah but will this work?" she said as the knife drew closer. "James as your creator I destroy you!"

The knife went into his chest.

James gasped and looked down.

His chest was bleeding.

As the drawing and the knife disappeared so did James.

A second later Bella was released from her bindings.

"He's gone." Edward said.

Bella nodded. "Yes his finally gone."

Edward turned to the Dream Edward. "Thanks for your help."

Dream Edward nodded as Bella woke.

Edward found himself back in Bella's room.

"Was that really real?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes we really did defeat James."

Bella smiled and kissed Edward on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you."

The end.


End file.
